I feel unpretty
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Ella quería que alguien la amara, quería dejar de darse asco. Ruth x Gorka. Ruth x David. Ruth x Cabano.


**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**I feel unpretty**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_____Ella quería que alguien la amara, quería dejar de darse asco._

* * *

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

Sintió el agua refrescando su rostro y se sintió mucho mejor. Su garganta estaba resentida, se sentía débil. Siempre le pasaba después de que hacía _eso_. No entendía cómo había llegado hasta este punto, qué le había pasado para llegar a sentirse de esa manera.

"_¿Por qué me doy asco?" _. Cada vez que hacía eso, siempre se preguntaba lo mismo.

Entró a su habitación, se sintió aliviada al encontrarse sola en casa.

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

* * *

Sola desde que sus padres la dejaron.

Sola desde que dejó todo por alguien que no valía la pena.

Sola completamente sola en estos momentos.

Sola en esas cuatro paredes, mientras intentaba descansar, se sentía demasiado débil, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Todo le daba lo mismo a estas alturas. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar. Empezó a quedarse dormida, cuando sintió su celular sonando. Vio un nombre y cortó, no quería contestar, no podía, no se sentía con fuerzas para nada.

En estos momentos no tenía energía ni fuerzas para Gorka. Lo amaba, pero no sabía qué fue lo que pasó, ahora él sólo se dedicaba a tratarla mal y decirle cosas sobre su aspecto. Estaba también la chica nueva Alma.

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

* * *

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

—_No ves que te trata como la mierda._

Tan difícil era para ella ser feliz. No entendía que pasaba con ella, no lo entendía se miraba y se daba asco. Después de todo Gorka tenía razón, parecía una foca, y por su culpa los dos se habían hecho daño.

"_¿Qué me pasa?". _Antes todo era todo tan distinto o a lo mejor no, a lo mejor siempre fue así, siempre Gorka tratándola mal, siempre basureándola, pero se encontraba tan ilusionada que no se daba cuenta de nada.

"_Yo no soy así...". _Siempre se repetía, pero actuaba de maneras que ella nunca pensó que haría.

—_Eres como los que están enganchados a la cocaína, se hacen mierda y aún así dicen que controlan la situación._

Sentía que tenía que terminar con todos sus problemas no quería seguir sintiéndose así dándose asco, pero no podía, no era capaz de dejarlo estaba enganchada a él lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo. Después de todo tenía razón, él era el que decidía cuando acabar con esta relación. Ella no podía hacer nada sólo esperar a que él decidiera acabar con todo este infierno.

_—Desengánchate tía, desengánchate antes de que acabe contigo._

Lo haría encontraría alguna forma de desengancharse de Gorka.

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

* * *

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

Tenía la sensación de que se había quitado un peso de encima, se sentía mucho mejor. Ahora tenía toda la esperanza de volver a ser ella. Ya no tenía a Gorka, ya no se encontraba atada a nadie, volvía a tener la oportunidad de ser la de antes.

Quería hacer tantas cosas, estar con sus amigas, retomar amistades, intentar volver acercarse a Cabano. Tenía la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse.

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

Volvía sentirse como con Gorka, estaba con sus amigas, se había encontrado algunas veces con Cabano y no había tan mal, al menos ahora se hablaban. Pero igual se sentía sola, desde que dejó a Gorka ningún hombre la veía como ella quería.

Se volvía a encontrar sola.

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

Todo se estaba repitiendo. Se sentía tan mal, por qué ningún hombre la quería. Por mucho que todos le dijeran cosas buenas sabía que no era así.

–_Sólo tienes que llamarme..._

Cabano le había dicho eso, pero no estaba tan segura de hacerlo.

Se miró al espejo, se vio gorda, todas las veces que Gorka le dijo foca vinieron a su mente. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se acercó al baño como lo había hecho otras veces y vomitó, por el momento era lo único que la hacía sentir mejor.

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

* * *

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

Estaba feliz jamás pensó que iba a pasar, estaba perdiendo todas las esperanzas pero encontró a alguien que la quería después de Gorka. Se llamaba David y por lo visto era un buen chico, se notaba que la quería y la trataba bien, con cariño, todo lo que necesitaba era eso, ser tratada con cariño, no vivir una relación tormentosa, llena de maltratos psicológicos, como había sido la suya con Gorka.

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

No sabía lo que había pasado, ni lo que había hecho, simplemente de un momento a otro David había dejado de tratarla con cariño. Era como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo.

Se mira al espejo y ve lo que todo el mundo negaba, pero que ella, Gorka y ahora David. No podía entender en un principio todo estuvo bien, hasta que de un momento a otro él le empezó a tratar mal, la celaba, y lo peor de todo, le decía constantemente que estaba gorda. No lo entendía, era como vivir un _deja vu_ de su relación con Gorka, como si de la nada todo volvía a ser como antes, con la diferencia que esta vez no era Gorka quien empezaba el maltrato psicológico.

"_Cuándo será el momento en que todo esto termine"._

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

* * *

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

—_Que seas una guarra en la cama no me compensa por todo lo arrastrada y cansina que eres._

Estaba en el baño de su habitación, vomitaba, vomitaba, y lloraba, volvía a sentir todo lo vivido con Gorka, jamás esperó que David fuera a tratarla así, ella no se lo merecía. Después de que vació todo lo que había comido en el día se sintió débil.

Fue hasta su cama y dejo que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro y mojaran su almohada. Ya no quería más, deseaba desaparecer, dejar de estar allí sufriendo gratuitamente. Primero sus padres, Gorka, el alejamiento con Cabano, y ahora último David, no entendía qué había hecho para merecer todo lo que estaba viviendo. Era demasiado, demasiadas humillaciones, su estomago se revolvió nuevamente y vomitó todo.

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

* * *

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

Se sentía tan perdida, tan mal, como una eterna pesadilla de la cual no podía salir, intentaba, pero sin los resultados esperados. Estaba cansada de que la gente jugara con ella, que Gorka le hiciera tanto daño, dijo que estaba arrepentido, pero ya no sabía qué pensar.

"_Quiero salir de este lugar". _Se encontraba en un centro psiquiátrico y no encontraba el modo de salir de allí, primero pensó en Gorka se encontraron y él soltó la bomba, era la verdadera razón de los malos tratos que recibió por parte de David.

Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, no quería estar más allí, no estaba loca, solo quería dejar de sentirse una mierda.

_Fea. Gorda. Foca._

_Sola. Sola. Sola._

* * *

Fea. Gorda. Foca.

Sola. Sola. Sola.

Había intentado salir de allí sin éxito, se encontraba sentada en su cama, mientras esperaba que le trajeran un calmante y que le curaran la herida que se había hecho.

—_¡No te acerques! No te acerques o me rajo._

Lo más seguro es que le quedara una cicatriz, pero no importaba, ahora nada le importaba, sólo que quería recuperarse estar afuera, pero sabía que si no ponía de su parte no lo lograría. Un espejo roto y un tajo habían ayudado a que empezara a comprender que no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

—_Cabano ¿soy un mounstro?_

—_¿Tú? Pero cómo vas a ser un mounstro tú._

—_Entonces por qué me doy asco. Por qué me odiáis._

Lo primero era esperar que las heridas físicas sanaran, después el daño psicológico, sabía que había gente que la apoyaba y que iban hacer todo lo posible para que dejara de hacerse daño, que dejara de darse asco.

—_Quiero ser yo otra vez, quiero ser yo... Cabano te acuerdas de cuándo me querías._

—_Si..._

—_Eras muy bueno, pero yo solo me enamoro de los hijos de puta..._

—_No, no es verdad a mí me quisiste y mucho yo lo sé._

—_¿Aún me quieres?_

—_No.. no voy a responder y menos con ese cristal en la mano, no, no puedo, así diría cualquier cosa, déjalo en el suelo y te contestaré _

—_¿Me quieres?_

—_Sí..._

—_Entonces sácame de aquí..._

—_No, tienes que quedarte aquí. _

—_No por favor._

—_Prometo venir a verte todos los días..._

No sabía si Cabano cumpliría su promesa, si la iría ver todos los días, pero al menos ahora sabía que alguien iba a estar esperando su recuperación, que sabía que cuando estuviera recuperada y pudiera salir de allí recibiría un abrazo y un apoyo, que él la ayudaría con sus problemas. Alguien la quería y eso era suficiente por el momento.

FIN

* * *

**N/A:** Mi primer fic de FoQ, decidí escribir de la segunda pareja que me encanta, aunque bueno no fue tanto así, solo en la última parte, pero bueno la motivación principal fue que me encantó Ruth en la tercera temporada.

Los diálogos en cursiva están sacados directamente de la serie.

Saludos!


End file.
